Not a kid
by HorrorBaraz
Summary: Something of a Song fic. Rated T due to Morgan xxx Reid.


**Authors Note: Something a bit more light hearted. This fic came to be after hearing this song on youtube, ah…I just love Alanis Morissette. Anyways enjoy! *Song is Hands clean by Alanis Morissette***

**~*~*~*~*~*~**  
>The city had been layered by the calm darkness of night and while most have fallen under the tranquil spell, a single intellectual man sat anxiously on a soft bed. In an attempt to ease himself he laid flat while unbuttoning his simple light blue shirt (His auburn colored vest resting uneasy on the floor).<br>Heart racing, sweat forming and of course the feeling of butterflies; Reid made notes of all these things in his mind and with it the reasons for him to get off the bed and run.

"…Am I making you nervous?"

Reid turned to face the owner of that potent voice. From the dim light of the room he examined the other's tone, his raising of the brow, the faring of his nose and those deep dark eyes. He reached forward and pressed his lips against Derek Morgan, drenching them in lingering anticipation.

"Guess I'm just…over thinking it" Reid added a nervous chuckle.

"Aren't you always?" The muscle bound man added as a joke.

Reid went back for another kiss.

"Here, let me turn on the radio"

Soon soft music filled the room and so did the intensely between Spencer and Derek. The younger man at this point could hear his heart pounding in his chest while his face entered a deep red. Reaching a sight level of haze, Morgan took mercy on the younger man and began to kiss that tender neck. Lost deep in emotions.

_If it weren't for your maturity none of this would have happened,  
>If you weren't so wise beyond your years I would've been able to control myself,<br>If it weren't for my attention you wouldn't have been successful and If…_

Reid hid his burning face under his arms, his moaning voice muffed by Morgan's need to invade the other's body with his rough tongue.

_Ooh this could be messy,  
>But you don't seem to mind,<br>Ooh don't go telling everybody and overlook this supposed crime…_

Their clothing scattered on the floor, the walls the only witnesses to what was going on. Morgan left a wet trail of kisses leading down from Reid's chin to his lower area. His warm lips pressed along Reid's inner thigh arena while quick gasping moans followed. Morgan took great joy in hearing the other man make such sounds.

_We'll fast forward to a few years later,  
>no one knows except the both of us,<br>and I have honored your request for silence,  
>and you've washed your hands clean of this…<em>

Sweat cooled the burning pair as Morgan was the one laying flat. His rough hands rested on Reid's shoulders before finding a new home on the other's waist. Spencer positioned himself on top of the man, his lower half resting uneasily onto Morgan's lap. Slowly he allowed the strong, dark man to invade his insides.  
>Pasting that tight ring of inner muscle, Morgan found himself being consumed by the internal flesh. He watched the pain on Reid's face change and adjusted to pure pleasure. Derek Morgan watched the other's pupils dilate in excitement while both men groan simultaneously.<p>

_You're essentially an employee and I like you having to depend on me  
>You're kind of my protégé and one day you'll say you learned all you know from me<br>I know you depend on me like a young thing would to a guardian  
>I know you sexualize me like a young thing would and I think I like it<br>_  
>The younger man sped up as Morgan's hips trusted deeper.<p>

_What part of our history's reinvented and under rug swept?  
>What part of your memory is selective and tends to forget?<br>What with this distance it seems so obvious…  
>just make sure you don't tell on me especially to the members of your family,<br>we'd best keep this to ourselves and not tell any members of our inner posse...  
><em>  
>The cool breeze was a welcome stranger in the room as both men collapsed from exhaustion. With a half smile Morgan looked over to his bed mate while Reid did the same. They took a short moment to look into each other's eyes before busting into a light hearted laugh.<p>

"Night Kid"  
>Morgan offered a kiss, a small peck really.<p>

As he rolled over and closed his eyes he could hear Spencer whispering softly, "I'm not a kid"

THE END _  
><em> 


End file.
